


Jello

by cowboykylux



Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [6]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: 1980s, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Fixation, Post-Canon, Rough Oral Sex, Sleazy and Seedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: You’re waiting for him, eager for him, you kiss him and he kisses back – but he’s not in the mood to be sweet right yet





	Jello

**Author's Note:**

> This vignette was inspired by this prompt from the very dear Adamsnackdriver: I need Pale to walk in, shove his hard cock to the back of my throat, and shiver and groan when I gag on it. Is this too much to ask for?

The door has barely closed before he’s undoing his belt, thinks to himself he needs to get a bigger fuckin’ size, the thing barely fits around his waist as it is. You’re waiting for him, eager for him, you kiss him and he kisses back – but he’s not in the mood to be sweet right yet.

He clicks his tongue at you, his teeth bared in a grumpy snarl, he’s agitated, too hot in his own skin, too hard for his own good. 

“My dick’s been aching for ya,” He tells you, rubs at you, wants to get you hot too – it ain’t fair he’s been dyin’ for ya all fuckin’ day. “Put that pretty fuckin’ mouth of yours to good use?” He thumbs at your bottom lip, kisses you hard.

You’re on your knees in an instant, taking over undoing his pants, pushing his big hands out of the way. He wastes no time in shoving that cock of his right down your throat, all the way all at once, you gag – there’s not enough time to adjust before he moves.

“God you’re so fuckin good to me, you know that? Attagirl, come on you can do it – take it. You know i love the way you look when you’re on your knees, or anywhere really, ugh fuck – ” He groans, drags a hand down his face, watches as you drool all over your chin, watches as it drips onto the floor.

His other hand is tight in your hair, a fist of the locks right at the crown of your head, it’s so soft in his fingers. 

He almost wants to savor it, the feeling, of your tongue and your hair and your throat and your spit, but his hips have something else in mind as he gets leverage and thrusts hard. 

You almost want to roll your eyes at him, at how desperate for you he is, but your eyes roll back instead, focused on the smell and taste and  _feel_ of him. 

You know he’ll make you come soon after, you know he’s good for it, and you could use the relief of tension, after the fuckin’ day you’ve had. But you’d get into that with him later, for now it was enough to focus on trying to breathe and swallow him down and not choke on the size of him. 

You make him come, and he curses loud, and he cleans you up with his pocket square, tucks it back into his suit to save for later, tucks your hair behind your ear, pinches at your cheek, your chin, your nose. 

He sits down on the couch, knees jello from your blowjob, pulls you to sit in his lap, hands already shoving their way down your underwear. 

“So..” he starts with a grin, “You want me to eat you for dinner or what?” 


End file.
